vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Wii U
Width That's one wide picture you got there buddy. Might tone it down and make it more readable for people with tiny dicks wallets resolutions. Bideogemusu 22:22, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Watch_Dogs Watch_Dogs won't be a Wii U title, it will be on PS3, 360 and PC Watch_Dogs was confirmed for the Wii U immediately after the PS4 conference on 2012, February 20. 15:26, February 24, 2013 (UTC)X Column width Columns are a little thin. do we need that last one? I recommend, at most, a small picture icon instead of an extra column for off-screen. The wii U pad for off-screen support (with notes where necessary). The controller thing is unnecessary for the most part, since most games offer different ways to play anyways, and (God help us all) you can just look up the support yourself if you own a CC, CCPro, or Pro controller. However, if everyone REALLY wants to know that bad, then just make some more icons for it I guess. Just be sure to note what Icon counts for what, especially since the CC-typish controllers look a bit alike. Or hell, I dunno, just write "Supports: CC, CCP, PC, WM, WM+N" etc. Now that I think about it, that last one might be easiest. Especially since I imagine a bunch of newer-ish editors will hit the current and hot systems first. Also, for anyone (including me by default) who left that one sub-table there, we have an upcoming games page, you sillies. --Dejiko (talk) 14:28, February 2, 2013 (UTC) To clarify, I don't really care how the controller solution is handled as long as it's clean, uniform, and everyone agrees on it. I'm sure a popular solution will be done soon enough. I suggest putting the icon in the controller support column since it belongs there more, probably. Or instead of the icon have in parenthesis (off-tv play supported) next to where it says there's gamepad support in that column. That's not a -bad- idea, but the only issue I have with it is that it will squeeze the columns again, which is the problem brought up to begin with. It's foolish of me to assume everyone browsing has all of the controller options, but we all do know that everyone with a Wii U has game pad, so I'll say that leaving that as is, and enlarging the notice a bit, should hopefully work out. As for the Controllers, I'm still waiting on a few other input suggestions, but I'm glad to know that we're getting votes and opinions noted. --Dejiko (talk) 03:45, February 5, 2013 (UTC) VC games Are we really going to have a recommendation for every single VC title released? Seems really unnecessary, I think it should be limited to exclusive eshop games Agreed. To be fair, I'm also going to take out the 3DS VC pics, but leave notes about it. I'll do the same here. --Dejiko (talk) 03:41, February 5, 2013 (UTC) COD Advocating deletion because: * The description looks like an Youtube debate. * It's not a good game at all. The fact that the WiiU lack a considerable amount of games right now is no excuse to recommend this. You might as well spend the money on VC games. * The best version of something crude is still something crude. Jukse (talk) 15:18, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi. I just wanted to say a couple of things about deleting this from the page: - The description just needs to be held to a good standard. If people are having a childish debate on it, then that needs to be cleaned up. It's an issue with many articles, not just this one. - If you do not like it, that's fair enough. But if I advocated deletion of every game I didn't like, half of wikia would be gone. - That's understandable, and true. However, there are many games which are rough around the edges which are still available on the wikia, because they are enjoyable despite their flaws. Just because a game is flawed, it does not mean it should be deleted, though whatever flaws it does have should be noted on the game's article. That's my take. Sorry if my english is bad, it is not my first language. Super Luigi U as a separate game? I think it should have its own, since there's a physical release. 08:55, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Agreed, I think it should. Wamo (talk) 01:21, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Windwaker HD description It's windwaker but even prettier and with a better inventory system and you can take selfies and send them in messages in bottles to other people. The pacing is improved greatly by the swift sail and the shortening of the triforce quest. If this is your first wind waking then it is a zelda game that has a fantastically charming game with an aesthetic that will win you over quickly as the emotion it allows link is great and adds much more lighthearted humour to the game than any other zelda. Off TV play is as convienient as ever but it means giving up the touchscreen inventory. NES Remix description A compilation of old NES games with many challenges to accomplish, essentially 9-Volt's microgames but more extreme. While the game offers many of its own challenges, some of the challenges in the games can be a bit repetitive, and in some cases they can be rage inducing, especially in Pinball and Golf which is seriously luck based. Completing challenges gives you bit points which unlocks stamps you can use in Miiverse, however the stamps are only available when making a post ingame which is a bit of a let down. The sequel NES Remix 2 looks to be more of an improvement from the original. DKC: Tropical Freeze I'm surprised that Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is not listed on this page. That game was highly critically-acclaimed and considered one of the best titles on the console. Yeah, it's odd that DKC is missing, while random third parties are on the list.Nesther (talk) 09:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Added it. Sorry if the description isn't that good, but I tried. --Stevereeve (talk) 04:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Kirby? Where is Kirby and the Rainbow Curse? That was a great game, although short. If Captain Toad can be there, so can be Canvas Curse 2. Desperately needing update!!! No seriously, what the hell's happened here? I know the entire site has been kinda dead for a while but someone please update the wii-u page, the main games could have at least 10 new entries, the eshop another 20 and that's a low estimate. quick list of things to add: afforable space adventures, another world anniversary, armillo, art of balance, assassins creed (various), badland, batman (various), bayonetta 1, xenoblade, various skylanders, fast racing neo, game and wario, kirby, yoshi, mario maker, child of light... actually there's a fuckton of multiplat downloadable games for eshop so a copypaste from other pages would be good with a small note for differences.